Question: The number 121 is a palindrome, because it reads the same backwards as forward. How many integer palindromes are between 100 and 500?
Answer: The hundreds digit can be any one of 1, 2, 3 or 4. Whatever the hundreds digit is, that fixes what the units digit can be. Then, there are 10 choices for the middle (tens) digit. So, we can construct $4 \cdot 10 = \boxed{40}$ palindromes by choosing the digits.